Peanut Big Top
S2 E4 Peanut hugging Ace.png Peanut and Squirt.jpg Badge-love-0.png Badge-category-5.png Badge-luckyedit.png Badge-blogcomment-1.png Badge-picture-2.png Badge-category-3.png Badge-edit-3.png Badge-creator.png Badge-love-0.png Gold pack Peanut and Squirt and Crumbs.jpeg Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil' Top Box (1).jpg Peanut_Elephant_Act_Box.jpg Peanuts_New_Trick_Box.jpg|Peanut's new tricks (Box) Peanut_big_top_sew_sleepy.jpg Mini_peanut_5.png Mini_Peanut_Box (1).jpg SSP_Peanut (1).png Sneeze.png Peanut_Streamers (1).jpg S1_E25_Jewel-Peanut.png Sew_Limited_Edition_(Target)_-_Peanut_Big_Top (1).jpg Big.jpg Dance With Me Peanut.jpg Ferris Wheel Peanut.jpeg Girls Peanut.jpg LLG-Peanut (1).png Peanut Wall Things.jpeg Peanut #1.jpeg Webisode-super-silly-party-part-1-1x1_(4).jpg Cartoon_Profile_Peanut.png 518gJ03M+TL.jpg Ferris Wheel Peanut.jpeg Peanut's_circus .png Badge-edit-7.png Badge-edit-5.png Badge-edit-4.png Badge-edit-2.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-edit-0.png Badge-creator.png Badge-category-6.png Badge-welcome.png Badge-creator.png Badge-edit-6.png LalaDVD1 16x9 Still03-1024x576.jpg Big Top.jpeg Big.jpg lalaloopsy-peanut-big-top.jpg LB_Peanut.png Mini peanut style .jpg Peanut Princess Parade Doll Mini.jpg 81iQlWVhQyL._SX466_.jpg|Dance With Me Peanut Badge-picture-6.png Badge-category-6.png Loopy_hair_peanut_box.jpg images (1).jpeg Peanut's_Elephant.png PosterPeanut.jpg SSP Peanut Full Size Doll.jpg Badge-category-5.png 81jprjWKqQL._SL1310_.jpg Mini_Peanut_Big_Top_(3rd_Edition).jpg Mini_Peanut_Big_Top_(1st_Edition).jpg Mini_Peanut_Big_Top_(2nd_Edition).jpg Mini_Sew_Sleepy_Peanut_Big_Top.jpg Mini_Peanut_Big_Top_with_Ferris_Wheel_Playset.jpg Mini_-_Moments_in_Time_Princess_Parade_Peanut_Big_Top_(Box).jpg Peanut_brainstorms_with_Elephant.png|The Inside Of Peanut's circus!!!! or house Badge-love-2.png Badge-love-1.png Badge-edit-7.png Badge-picture-4.png Badge-picture-3.png Badge-picture-2.png Badge-edit-5.png Badge-edit-4.png Badge-edit-3.png Badge-edit-6.png Badge-love-0.png Badge-category-5.png Badge-blogpost-0.png Badge-edit-0.png Badge-caffeinated.png Badge-sayhi.png Badge-love-3.png Badge-category-6.png Badge-luckyedit.png Badge-category-3.png Badge-welcome.png Badge-creator.png Dance With Me Peanut Big Top Doll.jpg LLL_Peanut_Big_Top's_Pattern.jpg The Case of the Missing Pickles title card.png A Little Change of Place title card.png Badge-love-6.png Badge-picture-5.png Peanut Big Top and Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Elephant and Mouse.jpeg Lalaloopsy S1E6 March of the April Fools - title screen.jpg Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land title card.png Peanut Big Top and Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Elephant and Mouse.jpeg Crumbs' Mouse.png Pane crumbs.png Sprinkle and Crumbs.jpg Silly Hair Crumbs.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Crumbs' Tea Party - box.jpg Crumbs.jpeg Crumbs Loves Choclate.jpg Character Portrait - Crumbs Sugar Cookie.png Cartoon Profile Crumbs.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy Silly Singers - Crumbs Sugar Cookie (Box).jpg Crumbs Tea Time Box.jpg Cartoon Profile Crumbs (1).png Mini crumbs 1.png 5016-Lalaloopsy Crumbs Sugar Cookie Carry All Tin Box.jpg Crumbs Art.jpg Crumbs Loves Choclatie.jpg ByTheBookCrumbsSugarCookiewithAccessories.jpg New-Mini-Lalaloopsy-CRUMBS-SUGAR-COOKIE-from-Nick.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie NLD.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie.jpg Dyna Might full poster.png Van de StormE.png Ember's fire station.png Pillow's house (1).png Rosy's hospital (1).png Jewel Sparkles full poster.png Spot's house (1).png Sunny and Berry's farm.png Bea's library (1).png Bea Spells-a-Lot full poster.png Dot's observatory.png Blanket featherbed (1).jpg Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land title card.png Rosy n Stumbles.png Stumbles.jpg Peanut Big Top and Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Elephant and Mouse.jpeg Lalaloopsy S1E6 March of the April Fools - title screen.jpg Dance With Me Peanut Big Top Doll.jpg The Case of the Missing Pickles title card.png Pickles' diner (evening).png Pickles' diner (dawn).png Pickles B.L.T. poster.png 730774.jpg 101-dots-moon-mission-fulla-16x9.jpg Jewel Sparkles New.png Pane crumbs.png Storm E. Sky Box..jpeg Peanut brainstorms with Elephant.png Mini - Moments in Time Princess Parade Peanut Big Top (Box).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top with Ferris Wheel Playset.jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (1st Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (3rd Edition).jpg 81jprjWKqQL. SL1310 .jpg Sprinkle and Crumbs.jpg Pillow n Blanket.png Ember Flicker Flame - large core doll.jpg Peanut's Elephant.png Peanut Big Top and Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Elephant and Mouse.jpeg Dance With Me Peanut Big Top Doll.jpg Peanut brainstorms with Elephant.png Mini - Moments in Time Princess Parade Peanut Big Top (Box).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top with Ferris Wheel Playset.jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (1st Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (3rd Edition).jpg Peanut's Elephant.png Peanut Princess Parade Doll Mini.jpg Peanut's circus .png Peanut LLG-Peanut (1).png Girls Peanut.jpg Dance With Me Peanut.jpg Sew Limited Edition (Target) - Peanut Big Top (1).jpg S1 E25 Jewel-Peanut.png SSP Peanut (1).png Mini Peanut Box (1).jpg Mini peanut 5.png Peanut big top sew sleepy.jpg Peanuts New Trick Box.jpg Peanut Elephant Act Box.jpg Peanut and Squirt.jpg Cartoon Profile Peanut.png Peanut and Elephant.jpg Batter Up Peanut Jugging.jpeg S2 E25 Peanut and Dyna.png Peanut Big Top - large core doll.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy Silly Singers - Peanut Big Top.jpg Peanut Elephant Act Box (1).jpg Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil' Top Box (1).jpg Peanut Soft Dolls.jpg S2 E4 Peanut hugging Ace.png Peanut Streamers.jpg LB Peanut.png Peanut's Elephant (1).png Peanut Big Top.jpeg Peanut Big Top Puzzie.jpg Mini peanut style .jpg Loopy hair peanut box.jpg Lalaloopsy-peanut-big-top.jpg LLG-Peanut.png Peanut Ace 3 Pack.jpg 5012-Lalaloopsy Peanut Big Top Carry All Tin Box.jpg Peanut Wall Things.jpeg Peanut .jpeg Gold pack Peanut and Squirt and Crumbs.jpeg Ace's garage.png Cartoon Profile Ace.png Peanut Ace 3 Pack.jpg Ace Fender Bender Large Doll 2.png Cartoon Profile Dot.png Dot's observatory.png Peanut_Big_Top_full_poster.png Peanut Big Top Puzzie.jpg LB Peanut.png Peanut Big Top.jpeg LLG-Peanut.png Peanut Wall Things.jpeg Badge-picture-7.png Badge-picture-1.png Silly Hair Peanut.jpg Character Portrait - Peanut Big Top (1).png Profile - Cartoon Peanut.jpg Peanut Big Top is the greaset ringmasterness in all of Lalaloopsy Land . She can be a little bit clusmy sometime witch can mass her up but comes on top at the end. Peanut is the older sister of little Squirt Lil Top. Her pet is a purple Elephant with a black top hat and a pink and a red one he will dress like a clown. She is on a lot of badges # The Prankstar # Circus and Clown tricks up my sleeve # Finding some tricks up my sleeve # Lucky Prankstar # It's Showtime # Circus Tricks Up My Sleeve # Being a baby # Talking to each other # Dance With Me # Circus Sisters Forever # Doing Some Tricks With Peanut # Thinking Of Some Tricks With Elephant # Circus show with Squirt's help Home: Peanut's circus and Peanut's house In Eight Legged Friend she has a scared of spders a spder went into her circus or house. And she ran out. She has been sick before in: Peanut is Sick Sick Peanut Category:L.A.L.A Category:Circus/ Clowns Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Orignal Eight Category:Pet: Elephant Category:Blog posts Category:Locations Category:Skin Color: Fair Category:Books Category:Events Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Episodes Category:Templates Category:Items Category:Templates/Quote Category:Templates/Navbox Category:Template documentation Category:Images Category:Albums Category:Red Bows Category:Badges Category:Shoes: Boots Category:Browse Category:Birthday: April Category:Has lost thier voice Category:Mini Lalaloopsy Category:Large Dolls Category:Silly Hair Category:Loopy Hair Category:Large Sister Pack Category:Mini Sister Pack Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Popcorn Category:April Fools Day Category:Ringmaster Category:Circus Performer Category:Prankstar Category:Funny Category:Circus Tricks Category:Sisters Category:Big Sister Category:Sillyfunhouse Mini Category:Peanuts Category:On Tv Category:Lalaloopsy Doll Category:Large Doll Category:Mini Loopy Hair Category:Sillyfunhouse mini Category:Lalaloopsy Dolls Category:Lalaloopsy Minis Category:Lalaloopsy Girls Category:Movies Category:Style 'N' Swap Category:1 Category:3 Category:5 Category:8 Category:Soft Doll Category:Number 4 Category:Tin Box Category:Babys Category:Newborn Babys Category:2 Girls Category:Has Squirt Lil Top Category:Princess Category:Dolls Category:Pickles Makes Spaghetti and Meatballs Category:Home Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Space: Moon Category:Dance With Me Category:Circus Category:Shows Category:Pet: Mouse Category:Cookie Mouse Category:Peanut's circus Category:Pet: Peanut Worm Category:Elephant Ate Peanut's 2nd plate Category:Food Category:April 1st Category:Pranks Category:Spiders Category:Spider Category:Scared Category:Science Category:Peanut Big Top Category:Elephant Category:Squirt Lil Top Category:Squirt Starlight Category:Squirt B.L.T Category:Squirt Big Top Category:Squirt Featherbed Category:Squirt Sparkles Category:Squirt Mysterious Category:Squirt Splatter Splash Category:Squirt Jars 'N' Jam Category:Squirt Side Up Category:Squirt Sugar Cookie Category:Squirt Fluff 'N' Stuff Category:Squirt Might Category:Squirt Fender Bender Category:Squirt Evergreen Category:Squirt Spells-A-Lot Category:Squirt Flicker Flame Category:Squirt Magic Spells Category:Squirt E. Sky Category:Help: Infobox Category:Help: Infoboxes Category:Help:Infoboxes Category:Circus and Clowns to the recuse Category:Mouse Category:Calling for help Category:Circus to the recuse Category:Clowns to the recuse Category:Circus tricks to the recuse Category:Pranks to the recuse Category:Good Pranks Category:March Prank Category:Games Category:Number 1 top prankstar Category:Sick Peanut Category:Fever Category:Low Grade Fever Category:Circus and Pranks to the recuse Category:Circus Sisters Category:Clown Sisters Category:Clown Category:Lalaloopsy Land Category:Lalaloopsy Lands Category:Sick Category:Oatmeal Category:Lyla Carty Category:Toys Category:March Of The April Fools